1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive driving simulation apparatus for displaying a screen image of a virtual world on a display unit, while an operator moves manual controls to simulate driving a two-wheeled vehicle, and to methods of using the described apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interactive driving simulation apparatus which allows a student operator to take a driving simulation test which monitors inputs from the operator during the test, which records the operator's inputs during the test, and which can subsequently provide performance evaluation comments to the operator in conjunction with playing back a recorded screen image, after the real-time simulation comes to an end. The invention also relates to methods of using the described simulation apparatus to train an operator.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, driving simulation apparatus have been known wherein, when an operator performs various functions on a simulated two-wheeled vehicle, various driving conditions or situations are displayed on a display unit, to allow the operator to simulate actual driving states which would be encountered on a two-wheeled vehicle. These types of simulators have been adopted for use in driver's education and training related to two-wheeled vehicles (refer to, for example, to Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2002-297017 (paragraphs [0019] to [0021], [0034], to [0051], [0064], FIG. 1). A depiction of one prior art apparatus is included in the present application as FIG. 14, for discussion purposes.
As shown in FIG. 14, a driving simulation apparatus 2 of the type disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-297017 includes a control mechanism 6 installed on a floor face 4, and a motion unit section 10 removably connected to the control mechanism 6 by a connection mechanism 8. The illustrated prior art driving simulation apparatus 2 further includes an instructor's apparatus 14, including a personal computer or the like, connected to the control mechanism 6 through a communication line 12, for use by a teacher or instructor.
The control mechanism 6 includes a body section 20 in which the control circuit 16 and a CGI (computer generated image) apparatus 18 are accommodated, and a display box 24 provided above the body section 20 and having a display unit 22, of the projection type, accommodated therein. A display apparatus 26 is formed from the display unit 22 and the CGI apparatus 18.
The motion unit section 10 includes a base 28. The base 28 has mounted thereon a simulated two-wheeled vehicle 32, which can be steered by an operator 30, and a drive mechanism 34 which drives the simulated two-wheeled vehicle 32 in conformity with movements of an actual two-wheeled vehicle.
The drive mechanism 34 includes a steering motor 38 for providing reactive force to a rotating operation of a handle bar 36 of the operator 30, a pitch motor 40 for providing reactive force in a pitching direction in response to an operation of a brake lever, and a roll motor 42 for providing reactive force to a movement of the weight of the operator in a rolling direction. Output signals from the simulated two-wheeled vehicle 32 such as an output signal of the steering motor 38 are transmitted to the control circuit 16.
In using the prior art driving simulation apparatus 2 having the configuration described above, various operations are performed by the operator 30, such as an operation of the handle bar 36 and an operation of a throttle grip 44. When each such operation is performed, current behavior information data of the simulated two-wheeled vehicle 32 are supplied, on a real-time basis, from the control circuit 16 to the CGI apparatus 18. In response to the behavior information data, a screen image of a driving route is displayed on the display unit 22, including screen images of the simulated two-wheeled vehicle, a surrounding landscape and other vehicles based on the driving state of the simulated two-wheeled vehicle 32.
In other words, a screen image of a so-called simulation (simulated driving) situation is displayed on the display unit 22 in real time. Consequently, the operator 30 can have a simulated driving experience, which approximates a real driving experience of an actual vehicle.
The screen image of the simulation situation experienced by the student is also similarly displayed on a monitor 45 of the instructor apparatus 14. During the simulation sequence, data representative of the screen image of the simulation situation are stored in detail in the memory of the instructor apparatus 14, in a sequential time series.
The screen image data of the simulation situation stored in the memory of the instructor apparatus 14 can be reproduced, that is, replayed, on the screens of the display unit 22 and the instructor's monitor 45. Upon such reproduction, an instructor 46 can operate a mouse 48 or a touch panel on the monitor 45, to suitably stop the reproduction screen, vary the position of the vantage point of the bird's eye view, or perform some other operation to give guidance to the student operator 30, as part of the teaching process.
However, with the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-297017 specified above, since the instructor apparatus 14 is required in addition to the student apparatus, the fabrication cost to make the apparatus is comparatively high. Further, since a human instructor who gives guidance is also required, the related labor cost to operate the apparatus is increased.
Although the known driving simulators have utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved driving simulation apparatus, wherein a simulated operating environment is displayed as a screen image on a display unit, based on a driving operation of a simulated vehicle by a student operator, so that the student operator can simulate driving a two-wheeled vehicle. In particular, there is a need for an improved driving simulation apparatus which can record a particular test sequence, and which can efficiently guide the student operator, upon reproduction of a recorded screen image, after the real-time simulation comes to an end.